Floor mats are currently implemented by the industry for a variety of useful applications. For example, floor mats are commonly placed over the floorboard of an automobile adjacent the driver and passenger seats to protect the floorboard and/or automobile carpeting from wear, liquid and/or debris.
Automobiles are also typically designed with structures in the floorboard for controlling unwanted noises while optimizing desirable sound such as on-board entertainment, safety features and the like. Conventional floor mats, which absorb acoustic waves in a non-selective manner, can actually diminish the automobile design by undermining the desired sound management system. Consequently, there is a need for a floor mat that is capable of facilitating selective acoustic transmission while providing a substantial barrier to the passage of liquid.